Why with the Blushing?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Algo le sucede a Hermione hasta tal punto que todos pueden notarlo. Sobre todo porque su comportamiento resulta de lo más sospechoso y extraño viniendo de ella no respondiendo a las preguntas en clase o mostrándose errática en su día a día. ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo? ¿Y tendrá algo que ver... él?


**Why with the Blushing?**

En un principio no debería haber sorprendido a nadie, de haberse tratado de otra persona, pero fue todo lo contrario porque todo el mundo, prácticamente así de literal podía tomarse, se percató de que algo le sucedía a Hermione. Y a pesar de lo _distraibles_ que resultaban ser sus dos amigos, tal vez por la atención mostrada por los demás, ellos también se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo a su mejor amiga.

―Hermione, pásame la bandeja de nuggets― pero la habitual petición por parte de Ron llegó a oídos sordos pues su amiga no pareció haberle escuchado―. ¡Oi, Hermione!

Por suerte para Ron su hermana sí le había escuchado, para no hacerlo con ese tono de voz usado, y para evitar que le siguiera molestando con su tiempo con Harry en la mesa, léase como uno quiera, le dio un toque en el brazo a Hermione.

―¿Qué?― se quejó la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos―. Tienes espacio de sobra, Ginny.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos señalando en dirección de Ron.

―Graciosa, muy graciosa. Te están llamando y si quieres evitar otra situación como durante lo que se llamó el "Food Away" deberías atender a mi hermano― le dijo para volver con Harry que, aunque estaban comiendo juntos, no quería decir que solo se tratase de comida.

―¿Qué pasa ahora, Ron?― le preguntó con un tono de cansancio que no fue del agrado de su amigo.

―Te he pedido la bandeja de nuggets. Y no es para ponerse así que yo no tengo la culpa de que estés atontada― no lo mejor que decir cuando está pidiendo comida―. Apenas respondes en clase y ahora ni caso haces a los demás. Olvídate de lo demás, ¡es qué no me haces ni caso!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

―La vida de los demás no gira en torna tuya, Ron. Eres un mago, usa tu varita para algo más que rascarte.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan buena con ellos?, se dispuso a coger la bandeja hasta que vio ante ella su mano buscando cogerla y… ¡la recogió rápidamente!

―¡¿Y ahora qué?!― se quejó Ron―. Solo es una maldita bandeja, Hermione. No se trata de una redacción de medio metro, ni siquiera de treinta centímetros. Lo único que debes hacer es coger la bandeja y pasármela.

Por alguna razón Hermione se mostraba cohibida y nerviosa incapaz de levantar la vista de su propio plato. Finalmente pareció encontrar nuevamente su voz.

―¡Si tanto la quieres cógela tú mismo!― le soltó Hermione olvidándose de sus nervios―. Aunque no te vendría mal comer un poco menos.

La mirada que le dedicó Hermione dejaba bien claro lo que pensaba.

―Oi, ni se te ocurra insinuarlo porque no es cierto. Necesito comer bastante porque gasto mucha energía.

―No será estudiando― murmuró Hermione terminando su diálogo con Ron para coger un trozo de pan solo para percatarse de su brazo extendido y volver a recogerlo rápidamente―. Es así de sencillo― añadió con un ligero rubor mientras usaba su varita para hacer levitar el susodicho trozo de pan hasta ella.

Ron torció el gesto molesto por la actitud de Hermione pero no usó su magia para coger la bandeja sino que se lo pidió a Dean al cual tuvo que repetírselo varias veces al estar medio distraído observando para Ginny. Sí, lo habían dejado pero no por eso quería decir que la hubiera olvidado así de golpe tan fácilmente. En opinión de Dean la pelirroja no era de las que se olvidan de un día para otro. Por mucho que ya haya pasado casi un año desde entonces.

―Deja de mirarla de ese modo― le aconsejó Seamus―. Hay muchas más chicas ahí fuera, incluso en nuestra propia casa.

Dean le dedicó una mirada que le instaba a dejar ese tema y con un rodar de ojos Seamus aceptó aunque no ocultando su decepción por la actitud tomada por su amigo quien volvió su atención en la joven pelirroja hasta que algo captó su atención en la mesa que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del comedor. La mesa de Slytherin. Allí se encontró con lo que podría haberse tomado como un espejo porque veía su misma actitud y mirada presente en otra persona.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla a pesar de que nunca hubo nada entre ellos salvo duras miradas dedicadas por ella en alguna que otra ocasión? Estaban bien claros cuáles eran sus sentimientos, lo que ahora mismo podía verse en la mesa de Gryffindor lo clarificaba de haber sido necesario, pero a pesar de ello sus propios sentimientos no cambiaban pues eran suyos. Fue cuando sintió una mirada clavarse en él aunque por desgracia no venía de su bella pelirroja. No necesitaba buscar el origen pues sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. De alguien que padecía lo mismito que él.

Dean Thomas mantuvo impertérrita su mirada en la de Blaise Zabini. Resultaba algo absurdo que dos personas lidiaran por el amor no correspondido de una chica cuando esta ya había encontrado a su propio amor.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto Hermione no pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho Ron, y en lo que estaba acertado, pues hacía ya unos buenos días, semanas, en las que apenas respondía a preguntas en clase y a las que llegaba a contestar se debía más porque el profesor o profesora en cuestión se dirigía a ella directamente a preguntarle incrédulos de que no hubiera levantado la mano para dar la respuesta. Y no era que no quisiera responder sino que no se veía capaz de levantar la mano para llamar la atención y que le preguntasen a ella. Lo cual no debería resultar necesario pues durante todos estos años aparte de la propia Hermione muy pocos alumnos más respondieron alguna pregunta por propia voluntad.

Hermione sabía muy bien el motivo que la había llevado a esta situación y se culpaba por no poder estar del todo molesta pues, a pesar de las ya nombradas consecuencias, los beneficios obtenidos por ese motivo resultaban mucho más que aceptables. Formaban parte de sí misma y de su creciente madurez. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento Hermione se encontró frente al cuadro titulado "La Doncella Serpiente" en donde se puede ver una representación de Medusa aún vistiendo los restos desgarrados de una túnica anteriormente blanca virginal y ahora ensangrentada que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su cuerpo que ahora en lugar de piel se encontraba cubierto de finas y coloridas escamas. Medusa se encuentra cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, en las cuales algunas serpientes que forman su cabello se enroscan además de atender a quienes pasan ante el cuadro o se detienen frente a él. ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner un cuadro tan perturbador como guardiana de la entrada a la sala común?

Varias de aquellas serpientes le sisearon ¿amenazadoramente? a Hermione en lo que podría tomarse como preguntarle el santo y seña.

―_Nitidus Triticum_.

"Trigo Limpio" también resultaba una contraseña de lo más extraña en opinión de Hermione.

Medusa separó lo suficientemente sus manos del rostro para dejar ver nariz y boca en donde unos finos pero sensuales labios ofrecieron una amigable sonrisa. Lo cual resultaba aún más perturbador a causa del continuo llanto y lamentos por parte de la ¿muchacha? si es que se la podía llamar así. Hermione retrocedió un paso inconscientemente cuando aquellos labios se separaron dejando ver unos afilados y peligrosísimos colmillos además de una lengua bífida que se deslizó entre ellos. Aunque solamente Hermione conocía la contraseña, además de que luego de tantas veces que la había usado ya debía conocer que esta voz le pertenecía, no pudo evitar un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre de boca de Medusa.

―Hermione…

La manera de arrastrar la voz no le hizo sino recordar a cierta sierpe en concreto.

―Buenas tardes― saludó Hermione pasando por la puerta que apareció tras el cuadro cuando este se deslizó a un lado―. Debes serenarte, Hermione. Si sigues así al final le relacionarás con todo por muy absurdo e imposible que pudiera parecer.

En la cocina cogió un botellín de agua fría de la nevera que se bebió de un solo trago para luego soltar una bocanada de aire relajadamente.

―Todo es cosa tuya, Hermione― se dijo con cierto tono recriminador―. El tiempo pasa y todos cambiamos pues aún nos encontramos en la adolescencia y nos quedan unos cuantos años más hasta que terminemos de crecer. Tus pechos son un buen ejemplo de ello― se recordó dejándose caer en el sofá―. Sin olvidarte de esas caderas que parece como si tratasen de recordarte que, por muy bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos que te digan, sigues siendo una mujer con la capacidad de engendrar vida. Tú cambias. Harry, Ron y los demás cambian. Es totalmente lógico y normal que él también cambie.

En la mente de Hermione empezaron a sucederse varias imágenes, y secuencias, en las que el elemento común era cierta sierpe de la casa de Slytherin. Recordaba la primera vez que le vio en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts o durante la Ceremonia de Selección, aún se impresionaba al recordar como el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandó a Slytherin con solo haberle rozado la cabeza. Sí, recordaba que ella no había sido la única impresionada pues incluso alumnos mayores, y profesores, se mostraron algo cohibidos por aquello. Más tarde supo el motivo. Quién-tú-sabes, Voldemort o, para ser más exactos, Tom Ryddle, había sido enviado a Slytherin de idéntica manera y todos se pensaron lo peor con respecto a Malfoy, sobre todo con la historia que tenía su familia.

Hermione no pudo contener unas risas recordando cómo Malfoy jugó con esos temores para su beneficio aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en dejar bien claro que entre Voldemort y él no había ninguna semejanza más allá de pertenecer a Slytherin.

―Un slytherin que arriesgó su cuello para salvarte de ese estúpido trol― se recordó Hermione con aire melancólico y una inocente sonrisa en sus labios―. No puedo creerme que pequeño era por entonces y ahora… ¡Mierda!― maldijo echándose hacia delante hasta el borde del sofá―. ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas de esta manera?

Sin darse cuenta de ello se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, en un reflejo de la postura que Medusa mostraba en el cuadro, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente al sofá. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hermione se estremeció de la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el extremo de cada uno de sus alocados rizos. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza y sonoramente sin que pudiera decidirse cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Finalmente, con un suspiro de dejación, apartó las manos.

―¡DRACO!― gritó Hermione echándose hacia atrás para pegarse contra el respaldo del sofá.

Ante ella, cómoda y tranquilamente sentado en el sillón opuesto al sofá donde se encontraba sentada, estaba Draco Malfoy con la pierna cruzada sobre la otra y las manos apoyadas sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón dedicándole una expectante sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver la reacción de Hermione.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó con obvios nervios y con una inesperada vergüenza pues parecía tratar de cubrirse a pesar de encontrarse vestida.

―Parece ser que robar tu tiempo― le respondió enigmáticamente―. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo? Este también es mi cuarto, Granger.

―No lo sería si Dumbledore o cualquier otro profesor supiera acerca de nosotros― esto le sacó una media sonrisa a Malfoy―. ¿Qué?

―¿Realmente crees qué puede suceder algo en Hogwarts que no sepa ese viejo loco?― la sola idea de que Dumbledore pudiera saber lo que había entre los dos fue suficiente para hacer ruborizar a Hermione―. Me encanta ese color, Granger. Ahora podrías decirme qué es lo que te da vueltas en tu linda, pero alborotada, cabecita.

Esto no hizo sino intensificar el rubor que pasó de sus mejillas a expandirse por todo su rostro bajando por su cuello. De seguir así no le cabía en duda de que todo su cuerpo terminaría por enrojecer.

―¡La culpa es tuya!― se defendió Hermione y acusó al mismo tiempo.

Esto pareció coger por sorpresa a Draco hasta que lentamente su gesto fue tornándose más comprensivamente malicioso al entender lo que estaba sucediendo en el fondo.

―Oh, ya entiendo― y la manera de murmurarlo puso aún más nerviosa si cabe a Hermione―. _Es culpa mía_― el tono usado entre burlón y provocador debería estar completamente prohibido.

―¿Cuándo has entrado o es qué ya estabas aquí dentro? Seguro que te divertiste viéndome de esa manera, ¿verdad?

―No estaba aquí y entré hace unos minutos, Medusa fue tan amable de decirme que ya habías llegado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, ¿o sería celosamente?

―Sí, muy amable por su parte. Podías haber dicho algo al verme aquí en lugar de sentarte ahí enfrente para darme un susto de muerte, Draco.

―En primer lugar no ha sido de muerte― esto le hizo ganarse una peligrosa mirada por parte de Hermione―, y en segundo lugar decir que sí te llamé pero tú no me escuchaste perdida en lo que fuera que estuvieras pensando.

¿Podía ser cierto? Sí, le estuvo dando muchas vueltas a ese asunto y era bastante posible que no se pudiera haber enterado incluso si Draco la llamara con una _parade_ de banshees aullando a pleno pulmón.

―Y tras aclarar esa parte me gustaría que me dijeras en qué puedo tener yo la culpa de tu estado, Granger― una vez más se vio destinatario de una mirada peligrosa de la muchacha―. ¿Qué?― repitió igual que la propia Hermione.

―Me llamas por mi apellido.

―Sí.

―Yo te llamo por tu nombre― le recordó alzando ligeramente la voz.

―Y yo también te llamo por tu nombre… cuando mejor corresponde― las orejas de Hermione se pusieron completamente rojas―. Me encanta ese color en tu piel.

―¡Cállate!― le exigió avergonzada―. Nada habría sucedido si tú no fueras…― Malfoy la instó a terminar la frase―, diferente― y lo hizo penosamente pero, a pesar de ello, Draco le sacó provecho.

―Bueno, desde un principio he avisado que soy mucho más de lo que puede verse a simple vista. Mucho más…

Hermione apartó la mirada.

―Mucho más… ¿humilde? Yo diría que no.

―Tu vena graciosa es de lo más… estimulante, Granger.

Aquello puso bien nerviosa a la muchacha que salió directamente al ataque.

―¡Podías haberme avisado!― le recriminó.

―¿Y cómo pretendías que lo hiciera? Además tampoco es que hubiera escuchado alguna queja al respecto.

―¡Esa no es la cuestión!― una intensamente ruborizada Hermione se defendió―. No era lo que conocía, lo que esperaba encontrarme.

―El tiempo no se detiene y pasa para todos. Es de esperar que algo así suceda durante estos años… pero bien que entró, Granger.

A Hermione a punto estuvieron de caérsele los ojos al abrirlos en pánico con semejante comentario por parte del slytherin.

―¡Draco!

―Oh, vamos, Granger. Es normal, además todos somos adultos aquí así que los dos sabemos muy bien lo que en verdad está sucediendo.

Hermione tragó nerviosamente solo para ponerse aún más nerviosa con su propia acción.

―¡_Eso_ no puede ser normal, Draco!― le dijo sin poder evitarlo―. ¿Dime entonces qué es lo que sucede aquí?

La amplia sonrisa de Draco no auguraba nada bueno o, irónicamente, justo todo lo contrario y eso mismo era lo que auguraba… a pesar de las razonables dudas por parte de Hermione acerca de los augurios y demás parafernalia de Adivinación.

―No puedes evitar dejar de pensar en _mí_― Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente―. Por eso no levantas la mano en clase, ni siquiera coges una simple bandeja en la mesa del comedor. Incluso te alteras apoyando la cabeza en tus propias manos, _Hermione_.

Aquello último, el tono en que le dijo su nombre, fue la gota que desbordó su entereza.

―¡Es qué te mide tanto como mi brazo, Draco!

Por un segundo Malfoy pareció quedar tan impactado con aquello que cualquiera habría dicho que le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus_ pero entonces empezó a sonreír tan maliciosamente que Hermione fue consciente de lo que había dicho y se encogió sobre sí misma en el sofá recogiendo las piernas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Lo que fuera necesario para poder ocultarse.

―Te equivocas, Granger. Tu brazo no alcanza el glande.

―¡DRACO!― protestó Hermione con un quejido lastimero.

Sin perder la sonrisa Draco se levantó para detenerse frente a Hermione quien se revolvió al sentir la mano del slytherin tocándole la suya propia temiendo que tratase de apartarla de su rostro oculto.

―Sabes muy bien que por ese motivo yo también podría quejarme de ti, Granger― le dijo acariciándole la mano con la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón.

Esto, a su pesar, captó la atención de Hermione.

―¿Y eso por qué?― preguntó con voz casi inaudible y quejumbrosa.

―¿No me digas que no lo sabes? No, eso no puede ser cierto― cogiéndole del dedo índice logró apartarle la mano del rostro para llevarse el índice a su boca para besárselo antes de atraparlo entre los dientes―. Ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca.

Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando los dientes de Malfoy dieron lugar a sus labios para chuparle el dedo que estaba siendo lamido al mismo tiempo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

No necesitaba verle para la cara para saber que Draco estaba sonriendo, y así lo confirmó cuando miró para él de reojo.

―Que yo también podría quejarme de que ahora…

―¡Ah!― la sorpresa evidente en el gritito de Hermione.

―… mi mano ya no puede cubrir por completo tus pechos― terminó de decirle ejemplificando sus palabras con su mano cogiéndole el pecho derecho de Hermione por encima de su ropa―. Ya sabes lo que se dice: "Teta que mano no cubre no es teta sino…"

―¡DRACO!― le interrumpió Hermione ruborizada y avergonzada a partes iguales.

―Sabes muy bien cuánto me gusta escucharte gritar mi nombre, _Hermione_.

La muchacha torció el gesto, molesta, apartándole la mano de su pecho y agarrándole del cuello de la camisa para acercarle el rostro al suyo.

―Te quedarás con las ganas, _Malfoy_, porque no pienso gritártelo― le dijo con gran seguridad que no hizo sino aumentar la sonrisa de Draco.

―¿Es un desafío eso que escucho viniendo de tu parte, Granger?

Hermione se encogió de hombros completamente despreocupada.

―Terminé todos los deberes hasta dentro de tres semanas así que tengo tiempo libre.

―¿Quiere decir eso que no piensas adelantar estudio para los ÉXTASIS?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para sonreír maliciosamente.

―Oh, es que eso mismo es lo que tengo planeado hacer, _Malfoy_.

Con esto lo atrajo hacia ella para silenciarlo con un beso iniciático a mucho más.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

No hay nada más que añadir XD… tal vez que todo sucede en un mundo donde no existían los horrocruxes y, por tanto, _Voldi_ murió al intentar matar a Harry.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
